monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slayerlord85/tigrex vs rathalos
One day a rathalos decided to fly over the desert when he saw a dead diablos and some dead apceros. So the rathalos flew down to fead. As he opened his fiery jaws to eat the dead creature he then saw the mighty ruler of the desert, the one who had killed the diablos, THE MIGHTY TIGREX!!!!! The rathalos was a little frightened as the tigrex roared, but it did not back down. he decided to stay and try to defeat the might beast. So the rathalos shot multiple fireballs at the tigrex only to fail miserably. The tigrex was to quick. The rathalos stoped shooting fireballs and the tigrex charged, but when he got close enough the rathalos turned quickly to smack the tigrex with his tail. after th tigrex got back up he slashed the rathalos right across the face with his destructive claws. The rathalos was sent into a massive rage. He flew way up in the air and charged down with his toxic claws and stabbed tigrex right in the back.Then the tigrex was sent into an unforgiving rage. When the los was about to land the tigrex leaped and and sunk his fangs right into the los leg. The rathalos fell to the ground while the tigrex tore his wings to shreds. The rathalos did not take this lightly. The los charged and stabbed the tigrex with his chin spike.while tigrex was trying to retaliate the los shot a powerful fireball and hit tigrex right in the head, busting his skull shell. But that wasnt enough to stop the tigrex. After a long brutal fight the cut and burned tigrex charged at the los and knocked its legs out from under it. while the rathalos was trying to get up the tigrex bit his tail off!!!!! The los got up screaming and bite tigrexs forearm. The tigex wailed with pain. Rathalos would not let go until the tigrex slashed him with his other claw. The rathalos could take no more pain so he attemted to use his torn wings to fly away, but just as he thought he was safe the tigrex leaped way up in the air and snatched his leg and both of them fell to the ground hard. Neither of them could get up for a few minutes. When they finaly got up the rathalos attemted one last fireball,the tigrex was hit by the fireball but not killed!!! It sent him into a rage that could only be stopped by the death of the rathalos. The rathalos flew up and tried to hit the tigrex with his toxic talons but as he lunged at the tigrex the tigrex jumped and latched his powerful jaws around the rathalos neck bringing it to the ground. The tigrex did not let go till there was no life left in the rathalos. After an epic batlle the tigrex had won showing his superiority to rathalos. But wait as the tigrex started to limp off, he saw the great teostra waiting to kill him. The tigrex tried to stand tall near the two mighty wyverns that he had killed in the same day to make make the teostra think twice about messing with him. But the teostra knew the tigrex was badly hurt and had no chance of beating him. so he charged the tigrex and slashed him with his dragon claws. As the tigrex took his last breath the teostra lit him to flames with his deadly dragon fire breath. The teostra had just killed the king of the desert, making him the new one. Although...the teostras reign as king didnt last long as a hunter eventually came and defeated it. The hunter was wearing full rathalos soul armor and used the mighty smolder dragonsword to bring the teostra to its death. The hunters name was slayerlord85!!! Category:Blog posts